Power Rangers: Galactic Storm -Reborn
by Green Gallant
Summary: AU Reboot to Super Megaforce. The Mega Rangers were defeated by the Armada, and that is only the beginning. Soon a new team of Rangers will be forced to take the mantle and save the planet from the Malevolotti Empire.


_Author's Note: Well this is a fic I've been meaning to do for a while now. A few years back I started work on a new story the focus of which was a Pirate Ranger team that's known to us as Super Megaforce, since the season started I haven't actually been that impressed with it and wanted to do my own take that diverges from Super Megaforce and became its own separate and independent team of Rangers. The previous version of that fic was known as Power Rangers: Galactic Storm, which I later cancelled because the build up had taken too long and wasn't getting anywhere with it. And always wanted to redo it. I guess we'll see how it goes. Hope you guys like it. _

**_Power Rangers: Galactic Storm- Reborn_**

The Armada attack was quick and merciless, no sooner had the Megaforce Rangers defeated Vrak and the Messenger did the invasion of Earth begin, already exhausted from battle the Mega Rangers were caught completely off guard as Gosei barely had enough time to warn them when they were caught in the crosshairs of the Armada's advancing fleet. The morphers already deprived of energy once before the team bravely though blindly re-morphed to fight for their lives and their city. But the Armada was an all-consuming force that quickly and savagely laid waste to the entire city catching it's populace completely unaware as skyscrapers went up in blinding flashes as its citizens fled and a battalion of foot soldiers flooded the streets, while their warships dotted the skies overhead devastating the city in a wave of energy blasts. The Mega Rangers barely had time to think let alone constitute a plan of any kind as the Red Ranger flew blindly into battle with his concerned team in tow as they battled the oncoming X-Borgs with their Mega Weapons. It wasn't long before the attack sprawled out of control and the Rangers were forced to take it the next level and summoned their Mechazords, forming the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord, Gosei Grand Megazord and Gosei Ultimate Megazord for a remote battle while they combat the invading X-Borgs and Bruisers on the ground in Ultra Mode as they bravely defended the city on all fronts.

But it was not meant to be as the Armada had quickly overrun the Megazords and indeed the Ultra Mode Rangers could barely maintain their defenses, as mecha and Ranger alike were outnumbered 100-1. As the Ultra Gosei Great made one last desperate attack intending to wipe out the fleet with its Victory Charge and sending all Mechazord heads in one powered up attack as the zord heads flew as one taking out a fleet of war ships in one sweep, allowing one giant monster a cyborg with a white helmet and a single eye expose the Ultra Gosei Great's fatal design flaw with an energy slash that tore through the Megazord's torso as electricity surged shorting out its systems as it staggered backwards into a building. The cyborg growled drawing his blade back across his right shoulder while the other two Megazords looked on in horror with Gosei Grand a short distance away.

The Megazord's victory fleet made a return trip to its source in aiding the defenseless Megazord while the Gosei Grand lumbered towards it in a vain attempt to save it. Another sideway power slash erupted from the monster's saber tearing through the robot and the skyscraper it was leaning against it for support as streaks of emerald lighting shot out of its body taking heavy damage as the Victory Fleet intercepted the cyborg from behind who spun around and destroyed the machines with a swing of his blade.

The powerless Megazord looked on in expressionless horror as the monster then turned summoning a massive ball of energy from its hands and ruthlessly extinguished the Gosei Great Megazord with one fateful blast as the Megazord disintegrated from sight as did the skyscraper it was leaning up against while the resultant explosion blew the Gosei Grand Megazord apart, zords separating in midair as the monster savagely slashed at the helpless machines with a flurry of strikes as they erupted in midair as Robo Knight came crashing to the ground and tumbled across the pavement laying spread eagle on his back as the android moaned. All the while the Rangers stood witness to the carnage and reacted in horror to seeing their zords destroyed as they battled the invading X-Borgs and were quickly subdued by them. Emma being the first to fall followed quickly by Gia, Noah, Jake and Troy as they struggled against their captors snatching the morphers off their belts and causing them to demorph as they were more easily captured wringing out their arms and then forcing them behind their backs as Emma was doubled over by one from behind while Jake's head was slammed against a wooden crate as the other Rangers continued to struggle.

While this was happening Emma caught sight of their defeated teammate and cried out to him.

"Robo Knight!" she yelled at the top of her voice while struggling. The android came to though damaged from battle and forced himself up as he saw the soon to be captured Mega Rangers.

Without hesitation Robo Knight leaped to his feet and raced towards them with a flurry of X-Borgs fired at him, the virulent android deflected each blast with his sword and morphed into Lionzord mode annihilating the fleet as he raced past coming within inches of his team as the X-Borgs were engulfed in a fiery blast as he landed on one knee and groaned.

"Cutting that a little close don't you think?" Troy asked as the team gathered around the android that appeared out of breath.

"I am sorry but it was the most effective way of dealing with those X-Borgs." He groaned.

"X-Borgs?" Jake asked.

"They are the Armada's foot soldiers. Are you all right?" he asked looking up at them.

"We're okay." Jake said. "Thank you though." smiled Emma as he groaned.

"My reserve systems are depleted. We must get to the Command Center immediately." He said rising to his feet and lead them in that direction before he was shot in the back.

The team jumped as sparks flew from his right shoulder as they spun around to see the cyborg and a handful of X-Borgs right behind them as they intercepted them once more.

"Your not going anywhere." The helmeted cyborg intoned. The team reached for their morphers but was stopped by Robo Knight throwing his hand out.

"No! Get to the Command Center I will handle this." he ordered.

"But what about your systems?" Emma said concerned.

"My systems will hold for the time being, now go!" he ordered wielding his sword.

"You heard the man." Noah said as the team reluctantly left his side.

"We'll never forget you." Emma told him as they headed towards the Command Center.

As they raced across the battle ravaged city the Mega Rangers were running headlong into another troop of X-Borgs as Troy drew out his morpher ready to give the call before he was cut off by Noah.

"Troy we don't have time for this. We have to teleport to the Command Center right now!" the Blue Ranger suggested as the leader begrudgingly accepted his teammate's advice.

"Tensou we need immediate transport!" the Blue Ranger demanded as they were condensed into streams of light and streaked across the city as the X-Borgs opened fire.

But the Armada was already well ahead of this intention as a command ship hovered over the base, while inside Gosei gave his final command.

"Tensou, our location has been compromised. Begin the final counter measures." He ordered as the excitable robot nodded its head and started the process with its tread guided control panel.

At once the Ranger Keys lining the Command Center started to glow and were transported out. At the same time Robo Knight continued to battle the onslaught of troops that had besieged them earlier even though the battle was ultimately for naught, clashing swords with the cyborg warrior in one hand, and his Robo Blaster in another as he shot at assailing troops bearing down on him, while the Rangers raced to their location while Tensou continued to transport Ranger keys. The Power Rangers touched down in civilian form with the Command Center still in the distance as the beam fired on the secret base.

In that same breath Robo Knight continued to fight but was overwhelmed moments later as the cyborg finished him with an energy slash that ended in a blinding flash. Only for the Robo Knight key to appear on the tail end of the wall next to the Megaforce keys as they were transported out. The Rangers raced across a shallow lake as an enormous beam hit the Command Center, blowing it sky high as the Rangers were thrown back by the intense blast and landed in the lake. The team looked on in horror as yet another devastating blow was wrought, Emma screaming and crawling in the shallow water in shock at the base's destruction while the rest of her team could only watch in stunned silence as it erupted into flames. Jake pounded the lake floor while Troy was seething in anger as the Armada splashed down in the lake and retrieved them once more. Amongst their number were some of the Armada were a bronze armored general, a green female alien with an orange visor, the armored cyborg that attacked them earlier, as well as the Armada's commanding general that was decked out in white.

"Ah, Power Rangers it's so nice to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce ourselves we are the Malevolotti Empire and we will be taking over this little part of the galaxy as we have done countless times before. And as you can plainly see we're quite good at it! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" the being in white laughed getting uncomfortably close to the Rangers.

"All things considered I think this may be a personal best for us." He said before taking out a golden pocket watch.

"Ah yes! 12 minutes! We managed to destroy an entire city and overrun their defenses in just 12 minutes. Pretty impressive wouldn't you say? Get them on the ship!" He said mockingly as his subordinates picked them up and took them into custody as they struggled against their captors.

Meanwhile the future legacy of the Power Rangers had been safeguarded thanks to Gosei's contingency plans as a set of Ranger keys appeared on board a pirate ship unbeknownst to neither the Malevolotti nor the previous team as the mysterious keys awaited their new hosts.

_Author's Note: All right well this thing was a headache to figure out, but I think I more or less nailed this one. One of the major hang ups with the previous version was that it dragged on too long, I was kind of in a 'go big or go home' phase when I wrote it, but its still one of my favorite projects even though it kinda spiraled out of control. Anyway that's all for now kinda setting up the events of the story. __The title may change, but I'm not really sure. __I hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review generously, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
